


A Plot Bunny for Other Authors to Expand On.

by HasliaRanAnagram



Series: An Entrouge of Ghost Monsters! [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frienship is Power!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasliaRanAnagram/pseuds/HasliaRanAnagram
Summary: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! This plot bunny is free for all! Anyone who wants to write out this whole story is free to do it as long as it is on AO3.I want to write it out, but I don't think I'll have the time to do it...So I'll let others have it.Edit: I do have time... But it is still a free-for-all.





	A Plot Bunny for Other Authors to Expand On.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get back on my other work.
> 
> Edit: Yeah, like bleach.

May 27, 2019 . 7:24 a.m.. 

 

**_Danny Phantom and Undertale_** _._  

I forgot what the mountain is named after... Sorry... 

 

* * *

 

  * 9 years old Danny fall into Mount - __-  
  * There is a 2 year gap in between the day he half-died. So everything happened except phantom planet. A bit of changes here and there. 
  * He acts more cute since he was a 7 years old.  
  * He is more gullible but smart and creative. 
  * Every ghost has a soft spot for him. There are a bit of changes. They act like they want to just keep him with them forever. 
  * The difference is that he can actually get out whenever he wants out of the mountain 
  * DP timeline is a year and a half. 
  * A half a year is spent being tortured by his parents who found out.  
  * Classic Jazz got him out. Told him to leave for Mount something to prevent from the evil future Phantom from happening. 
  * He can move in and out of the Mountain Barrier. Taking food and supplies making it a hide out of sorts.  
  * Met Chara first. In the first few days. 
  * Chara wanted to wait it out to possessed Frisk until he comes by. But met someone else first which was adorable Danny. Someone who became her friend. 
  * Frisk remembers Genocide Run. 
  * Sans remembers bits and pieces to form a good memory of what happened. 
  * Friends everywhere. 
  * Then Danny met Flowey after befriending ghost Chara after a week. 
  * Flowey.is stupified.  
  * Danny never left the ruins to go explore Underground. 
  * Toriel never met him. 
  * Danny hides whenever Toriel comes by.
  * Flowey manipulates Danny to do experimentation, a test. With.a particular skeleton as a test dummy.. 
  * The trio sneakily went out of the ruins to capture the skeleton...
  * Danny goes along with it because of frienships!
  * Danny shielded Sans in a green bubble and bring him out of the ward. 
  * Flowey plans to only throw out Sans out of the barrier, first.
  * But, Danny didn't want to leave anyone behind.
  * So three involuntary participate in the experiment, I mean a test.
  * Kidnapped Sans, Reluctant Chara. and the one-who-start-it-all Flowey.
  * Danny wanted to try to bring all of them together. Chara and Flowey. 
  * Cue screaming.  
  * Chara died at age 12. 
  * Flowey is 12 too. 
  * Frisk is also 12. 
  * Danny is powerful, don't be fooled. 
  * He just looks cute. 
  * Sans got tied up by green rope.  
  * Sans could past as a ghost.  
  * Next journey with Danny to get a body made out of Ectoplasm for Chara.  
  * The unlikely team with a cheerful Danny, excited Chara, apprehensive Flowey and a reluctant but threatened-to-do-this Sans. Later on, Frisk follow suit after getting an offer from Danny. 
  * Sans appears to suffer from Stockholm Syndrome with a bunch of kids. 
  * Papyrus is unbeknownst of the situation. Thought that Sans went to visit Alphys, after a day of waiting, he panics.  
  * Cue panic in Underground. 
  * Sans and Danny and Frisk exchange puns with! 
  * Chara with morbid puns as well...
  * Flowey frustrated with everything.
  * Wide area search in the Underground by the Royal Guards! 
  * Nobody ever noticed Danny. He was invisible the whole time at the right moment, dutifully following Chara's and Flowey's advice on sneaking in the Underground.  
  * Flowey revels in chaos. 
  * Alphys only saw green rope on Sans after he disappeared, turned invisible.  
  * Able to get Chara a body. 
  * Flowey gets a monster heart from a dying ghost that was tortured to death.  
  * Both are now monsters! 
  * Maddie and Jack saw the circus. Plus their daughter and an unknown kid. 
  * Cue war in a highly unstable laboratory 
  * Shots and shields fired. 
  * Portal malfunctioned. 
  * Comes out Gaster who was following Sans this whole time.  
  * He was holding onto sans this whole time in the green bubble when they floated out the barrier. There was enough space for him to Hug sans in the shield bubble. 
  * What? He was worried. He stalks his children in the mirror dimension. 
  * Cue running back to Mount Montblanc or whatever in long overcoats and hoodies. 
  * And in between meat up with Vlad Plasmius.  
  * Vlad understands. Knows how friendship works now. Not so stubborn even though Jack deserves it. 
  * Gives Ectoplasm laced food for them. And flowers for flowey. Normal human food for Frisk. 
  * Cannibal Flowey. 
  * Danny stole food from toriel.for sans. And Flowey.  
  * Op Danny. Pocket dimensions. 
  * NO BAGS!
  * Gaster can see the food but not touch it. 
  * Hilariously could actually smell it from his mirror dimension. It was just floating along with Danny,. 
  * Oh yah Flowey turned into Asriel but with emo highlights.  
  * Happy endings for everyone. 
  * hahahahah  
  * Myahahahha. 
  * Myahahahha 
  * Nyeheheheheh. 
  * Underground is still in panic over what happened to sans  
  * They all saw the video of Sans getting tied up and suddenly vanish. 
  * Not a. Great introduction Danny! 
  * Their Judge disappeared. They have to panic. 
  * The whole journey takes about 12 days. 
  * In between meet up with familiar ghosts.  
  * Fights and friendship gooeyness. 
  * Vlad is a nice guy in this fic. He gives a free car back to the Mountain. 
  * Gaster knows how to drive. Yay. 
  * He drives like a maniac. 
  * They all survive though. 
  * Chara turned creepy but nice, still nice. 
  * Likes Asriel, Frisk and Danny. 
  * Gaster gives quips on science puns. 
  * Underground knows that a powerful ghost kidnapped Sans. 
  * They know Ectoplasm when they see it. 
  * Undyne wants to gut the undead for making Papyrus sad.  
  * They solve everything with the power of friendship. 
  * And with Danny's Parents' inventions. 



 

  
  



End file.
